


I'll be there for you

by starktower



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome T'Challa (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Nakia and Okoye are life, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starktower/pseuds/starktower
Summary: Post Captain america Civil WarTony and T'Challa finally talk, over a year after the 'Civil War'sometimes a fresh start is all anyone needs.





	I'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing.  
> non beta'ed fic.  
> trying to improve my writing skills by writing random fics.  
> hope you like it.

Life has never been easy for a certain Anthony Edward Stark.

Despite what most people thought, money is _not_ the key to happiness, between an absent drunk father, and a depressed light weight mother, tony didn’t have much of a childhood, add to that the constant media scrutiny where every mishap is hashed out on national Tv for the entertainment of the masses, strangers with lives of their own, judging a kid they don’t even know to feel better about themselves.

That had been the life of the man that would become known to many as Iron Man until the day his parents died, and then the bad became worst, between women, alcohol more women, and a dab here and there of men, life had become just him going through the motions, he was alive but not _living_ , he felt a kind of severance between his soul and his body like he was just an onlooker watching himself waste away, the only thing he kind of had was his company and the knowledge that his weapons helped keep their soldiers ( James Rupert Rhodes) safe, that he had a hand in defeating the bad guys, but even that had been ripped away from him leaving a cold gaping hole inside of him, unbeknownst to him, instead of his creation saving  people they ended up in the wrong hands and were used to the exact opposite of what Tony intended, unbeknownst to him instead of hero he became to many a villain.

And then Afghanistan happened, the first connection body and soul of the disgruntled genius ever made contact with each other, it had been the first step for the real Anthony Stark to just _be_ himself, to finally be the man he always wanted to be, but at what cost.

He had lost the only family he had left to greed and power hunger.

He lost his friend and mentor to bullets that were supposed to hit _him_.

He lost a literal piece of him.

But what he gained, will change the course of the rest of his life, it will change him from the merchant of death to Iron Man.

Sight.

For the first time tony looked at the world with untainted eyes and saw the truth, saw the future, saw the way he was supposed to take.

And it was from that pain, loss and realization that Anthony Edward Stark also known as Iron Man, was truly born.

 

“Mr. Stark, a moment please” said the accented voice of the Wakandan king pulling Tony out from his mind as he was exiting yet another meeting with the U.N. regarding the greatly needed amendment to the accords.

It had been a year since Tony and his former teammates parted ways –in a non-amical way- and though Rogers did raise a lot of good points regarding the Sokovia Accords, dismissing them completely had been the wrong decision on ‘team Cap’ side, where they should have stayed and fought for their rights as they _should’ve_ , they had decided to hightail it to god knows where.

Or that’s what he _tells_ people, because tony _does_ know where they were hidden, and it rhymes with Anaconda.

And Tony (Don’t.wont.none.)

Tony chuckles at his own joke.

And while Ross, who’s currently waiting for his trial to begin ‘on charges of clear abuse of power’ and a future of many other charges that would guarantee the absolute demise of the secretary of state once Tony gets his hands on all the evidence needed, had proven Steve’s point regarding the danger of the accords, _Steve’s_ actions had also proved the _Accords_ point.

So here was Tony, with the help of Rhodey and surprisingly King T’Challa (or maybe not so surprisingly) and an army of lawyers whom at least three of them were either superheroes’ or superhero adjacent, trying to push for amendments that’ll ensure all the rights of the superhero community in a way that’ll also bridge the gap between heroes and civilians.

It was a slow progress, but a progress non the less, and with Ross’s trial coming and many ‘anonymously’ presented evidences against him, the balance will tip in Tony’s and the superhero community’s favor, allowing them to finally make a big headway towards accords that’ll be fair on both parties.

Tony turned his head to acknowledge the king but continued walking in the now empty hallway of the U.N. headquarters in New York.

“What can I do for you, your highness, I hope you don’t mind talking while walking, I am rather in a hurry at the moment” replied Tony voice respectfully monotone not divulging anything, he really didn’t know how to feel about the king, especially not after leaving him In Siberia.

(Though tony didn’t think he had done it purposely)

T’Challa, who’d caught up to him gave him a polite smile, his two bodyguards kept up the pace but stayed behind them, as they made their way through the seemingly never ending hallways.

“No problem at all, I just wanted to speak to you about the accords, about where you see them heading”

Tony barely managed to not roll his eye, the guy was a _king_ after all.

“I am pretty sure we’ve attended the same meetings for the past year, and had been in the same ‘ _side’_ for most of them, though I can’t be sure.” he had tried, he had _really_ tried, but the jab escaped him before he could restrain himself.

Tony didn’t have the energy to play games, he abruptly stopped and faced the African Monarch.

“Okay, let’s not _bullshit_ each other, ask what you want to ask”

If T’Challa was surprised or offended by the sudden change of attitude he didn’t show it, and Tony couldn’t care less.

Though by the way both Dora’s tensed, _they_ gave a shit.

T’Challa looked right at Tony unflinchingly.

“I heard about the pardons that you are trying to push for, and I wanted to know more about it”

“And pray tell, how did you come with such Intel, as far as I know I hadn’t officially presented it to the council, only the Nigerian, German and Romanian representatives are aware of such thing since it involved them too, and I doubt they would disclose of such a delicate issue, especially not to _you_ , no offense of course your Highness” Said tony wearing a sharp grin on his face.

“We have our ways” replied promptly the king, but the clenching of jaw didn’t escape the genius’s sharp eye.

“Would those ‘ _ways’_ have anything to do with the attack against my A.I two days ago?” asked tony already knowing the truth, but it was fun to toy with people.

“You knew” realized T’Challa as he tilted his head slightly considering tony.

“Of course I did. Genius, remember”

“Then why?”

“Well you know the saying, _if you breach a man’s A.I, expect for the favor to be returned_ ” said Tony voice harsh looking at the king with shit eating grin.

T’Challa and his entourage visibly tensed.

Tony let out a soft chuckle.

“Oh don’t get your panties in a twist Sylvester, if you think that I didn’t know about your special guests you’re up for a rude awakening, I had known since you took them from Siberia, leaving little old me behind, injured and suit less.”

The Dora’s made a step towards Tony, who turned his head sharply towards them.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Miss Okoye.”

A sharp intake of breath was heard coming from the king

“How do you know her name” said T’Challa in a low yet threatening surprised at the knowledge of her name.

Things were starting to take a turn for the worse, something T’Challa hadn’t wanted, he was indeed curious about the pardons, and he frankly wanted his guests as Tony so eloquently put it out of his country, don’t get him wrong they had been nothing but well behaved and grateful guests and he had started considering them as friends and he’d protect them for as long as he _can_ , it’s just that T’Challa was not just a man, he was also a king and he needed to think about his country and people first, and the more the Captain and he others spent in his country the more the threat of discovery increases.

T’Challa had tried to build a relationship with Tony Stark, he genuinely respected the man and in some weird way even liked him, but the armored man had thwarted each and every attempt, if he hadn’t known better he’d have thought it was personal.

Guess he _hadn’t_ known, since it _was_ personal.

But that didn’t matter right now, since if what stark had insinuated was right, he had had access to their country for the past two days, and wasn’t that a concerning thought.

“Like I said, genius” he replied curtly and turned once again towards the two tense and ready for battle women.

“Got to say it is nice to finally meet you Miss Nakia, your work abroad is truly exceptional, I reviewed some of your infiltrations and missions and got to say, Black Widow has finally met her match maybe even better _and_ if you want, actually if either of you want to ever join the Avengers, we’d be very lucky to have either one of you” said Tony with a genuine smile, he had really been impressed with the Dora Milaje but Nakia and Okoye had _really_ made an impression.

Going from the slight upward twist of the corner of their mouth, they had appreciated the compliments.

He then turned back towards the king.

“And to answer your question, your _highness_ , as much as I don’t like it, we do need them back especially with what’s coming which is _bigger_ than us, bigger than the mistrust and betrayal, even _I_ know that we’re going to need all the help we can get.” He let the information sink in before he began moving again.

T’Challa felt sudden anger rise up at the way he was simply dismissed and no one ever accused the king of being in control of his emotions.

“Now wait a minute, you can’t-“Said the king as he grabbed Tony forcefully by the upper arm to stop him, but before he could finish the sentence he was faced with a whining gauntlet right in front of his face, a gauntlet that had materialized much like when the man had face the winter soldier last year, but this one is _way_ more advanced.

Tony looked absolutely livid as he slowly extracted his arm from the king’s hand.

“Have you ever smelled a toasted out cat? No? Neither have I, but that’s what you’re going to smell like if you ever touch me again without permission” said tony through gritted teeth before he lowered his hand and made the gauntlet retract into a watch around his wrist.

T’Challa closed his eye to reign in his anger and slowly exhaled through his nose.

“I’m _sorry_ , I shouldn’t have grabbed like that. Look I think we’ve entered our acquaintance wrong footed, I am sorry that I invaded your privacy I shouldn’t have done that, and I understand your anger and suspicion for which I am primarily responsible of, though _never_ purposely, I have a great amount of respect towards you and I have tried to get to know you better, but I haven’t been able to do so because you’ve been avoiding me”

Tony looked at the king and made an incredulous laugh “ _Really_ , your highness you don’t know _why_ , let me clear it up for you then, you were supposed to have my- _our_ backs on the field, but you only had it for Barnes, _screw_ the others, your revenge came first, you made us believe that you were on our side, just like your late father was, he even was one of the founding members of the Accords, yet at the end you’ve chosen your side when you had abandoned one of your supposed teammates who had been injured and incapacitated and fucked off home, not only that but you also made your camp known when you had given asylum to ‘team moral high ground’, and you only came back on the scene to actually help your _guests_ come back home, or at least _pave_ the way, don’t think I hadn’t noticed that you’ve been recording the entirety of the meetings, my guess is that it Is for the viewing of the team you have back in Wakanda, so they can have a say –through you- on the amendments which is a _good_ thing, especially if they want to come back and sign the damn thing, and all that not counting the fact that you’ve hacked into _my_ home and _my_ baby girl , doesn’t change the fact that you’ve not giving me one reason why I _should_ trust you, your _highness_ ”

At the end of his rant, tony was breathing hard, he knew he was being unfair to the king, but damn it if Tony wasn’t tired of getting his trust thrown back to his face.

T’Challa on the other hand seemed to have forgotten that he was way more powerful (physically and politically) than tony because he looked really pained, he looked like someone had slapped him with some hard facts that he hadn’t been aware of, Tony knew that look because he has seen it staring at him in the mirror multiple times.

The king nodded once, eyes looking remorseful and sad, before he let out a long breath and straightened his back.

“I am _truly_ sorry about my actions, and I really appreciate the fact that you are pointing out my short comings, not a lot of people can do that” said T’Challa, voice sincere and with no excuses or platitude, just an apology true and simple.

_Huh_

“Thank you” said Tony slightly taken aback.

‘ _Steve could learn a lesson or two from the guy_ ’

Tony sighed as the fight drained out of him.

“What are we doing here, your highness” asked tony tiredly.

“T’Challa”

“What?”

“My friends call me T’Challa”

“Are we friends? I didn’t even think that you liked me let alone wanted or considered me a friend.”

T’Challa moved towards tony putting a hand on the genius’s shoulder.

“And I am sorry that I made you feel that way, but it couldn’t be further from the truth, I like you plenty, my father used to speak highly of you, and yes I do want get to know you better” T’Challa said with small but more genuine smile.

Tony didn’t know what to do with that.

On one hand he didn’t know why the _king_ would ever want to be friends with _him_ , Tony was a mess and on most days he still marveled at the fact that he had the most amazing friends anyone could ever ask for, between pepper, Rhodey and happy and now vision, he really did feel supported and wanted, cherished and loved, something he still trying to get his head around.

And that’s discounting Peter, since tony didn’t see him as a friend, and more of a protégé, someone tony mentored and cared for, someone so bright and so pure that tony couldn’t help but be sucked in and become totally wrapped around Parker’s little finger, not that the latter is aware of it he was too oblivious when it comes to people caring for him.

‘ _Like father like son’_ said a voice that suspiciously sounded like Rhodey.

_‘Shut up’_ tony tried to get that thought out of his head, Peter was not his son, not biologically at least, but he did love the kid as his own, May had also talked about adding tony in as a backup plan if something –god forbid- ever happened to her, and unbeknownst to both may and Peter, tony had added him to his will if something happened to _him_.

Anyways.

What was he thinking about?

Oh yeah.

The king wanted to be his friend.

Why?

He had nothing to gain from this friendship, he was already richer than tony, more powerful, had a whole country to back him up, is extremely handsome, oh and he was Black Panther.

One of those descriptions tony tried not to think about it too much.

So why?

_‘_ Maybe _he really just want to be friends, just for the sake of it’_ now it sounded like Peter talking.

Okay what’s with the voices?

Tony looked at T’Challa who seemed to be waiting for him to reply.

_‘Damn you peter’_.

“Ah, what the hell” Tony said frustratingly before he stuck a hand out towards the king.

“Call me Tony, it’s what _my_ _friends_ call me”

T’Challa’s eyes widened fractionally before a full blown smile lit up his face.

Behind them Nakia and Okoye shared a knowing look, smirking at their king.

“You staying in the city tonight?” asked tony suddenly.

“I-yeah, we’re staying the night and probably tomorrow but we have to go back the day after, we uh – we have a suite in The Ritz-Carlton hotel” said T’Challa stammering a little bit.

“Nonsense, there is a perfectly available suit at the compound that has your name on it, and since we’re all _friends_ and whatnot now it’s the least I could do, plus I am sure you’d prefer your stay to be comfortable and not have to worry about all the security issues you’d have if you stay at the hotel.”

Okoye snorted at the look her king was sporting before she looked at tony and inclined her head in acquiescence.

“What my _king_ wanted to say before he _froze_ was that _yes_ we’d love to take you up on that offer, it _is_ really unpleasant to be always on alert while staying in a hotel”

Nakia was fighting down a laugh and T’Challa send her a warning glare that she promptly shrugged.

Tony seemingly oblivious just clapped his hands and said “Excellent, if you’ll follow me” before he made his way towards the exit.

Okoye followed him immediately which prompted T’Challa to finally move, Nakia and him were bringing up the rear.

“What” asked T’Challa annoyed at his former lover’s mocking delight.

Nakia smiled toothily. “You _froze_ , my liege”

Only Nakia could use ‘my liege’ and turning it into something that meant the exact opposite.

“I _never_ freeze” he said rolling his eyes as the heavy accent seemed to have gotten heavier.

She only smiled and kept on going.

“I didn’t freeze” he yelled after her.

“I _didn’t_ ”.

T’Challa could hear her laughing as she kept walking and went over to where Okoye and Tony were discussing something in front of the Wakandan Jet.

T’Challa sighed.

Tony was laughing a full blown laugh at something Nakia said to him, and turned to wink at T’Challa.

“Maybe I _did_ freeze” he whispered as he looked at his newly made friend.

“Oh _god_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought.  
> Please leave a comment.  
> Constructive criticisme is more than welcome.  
> Enjoy.


End file.
